The Center received Core support on December 1, 1978. A full-time director assumed his responsibilities on January 1, 1979. Staffing has progressed in accordance with the plan. An Associate Director for Clinical Programs, and Assistant Program Directors for Rehabilitation, Biostatistics, and Epidemiology were hired. A search for an Associate Director for Cancer Control is in process. The highest priority for development is in the Clinical Research area. Applications have been prepared for an R01 and a P01 project, and development of a number of inhouse protocols has been initiated. The Gynecologic Oncology Group program began accessing adequate numbers of patients so as to merit the submission of an application for funding this regional project. The Division of Research Resources has been actively developing computer programs to assist the activities of the Protocols Office. The development of the database has progressed actively and specialized modules are being planned to subserve subsequent research projects. Epidemiological studies have been planned or are in progress to include the mapping of potential risk areas in the state, a study of a cohort of Latinos in Chicago who are in transition from a low to a high colon cancer area, etc. The Cancer Information Service has continued functioning and is beginning to benefit from the Cancer Information Needs Study which is in progress. A community oncology program is in an advanced stage of planning, involving hospitals in the community which are not connected with a university. The educational endeavor has centered largely on gap areas in oncology nursing education and in pediatric nursing education.